


Behind Closed Doors

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic on Mamoru's POV about a night out with Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the song "Behind Closed Doors" do not belong to me. All rights reserved. Please R/R.

We went out tonight with some friends of mine. She was a lady, and made me so proud of her. She proved that blondes are not dumb. Well, at least, not her. She, my bubbly blonde with the most beautiful pigtails I have ever seen and those baby blue eyes, was indeed very smart and could talk almost about anything.

_My baby makes me proud_   
_Lord don't she make me proud_   
_She never makes a scene_   
_By hangin' all over me in a crowd._

_'Cause people like to talk_   
_Lord don't they love to talk_   
_But when they turn out the lights_   
_I know she'll be leavin' with me._

At the bar, some of the other girlfriends were talking about their private lives, about being intimate and I was so glad that Usagi didn't talk along. She knew when it was time to talk about those things and this was not one of them.

_'Cause when we get behind closed doors_   
_And she lets her hair hang down_   
_And she makes me glad that I'm a man_   
_Oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors._

When we got back to my place, it happened. The sweetest kiss ever. And one thing led to another. I am not going to go into details, but it was probably the best night of my life, She showed me she knows how to behave in any circunstances.

_She's always a lady_   
_Just like a lady should be_   
_But when they turn out the lights_   
_She's still a baby to me._

_'Cause when we get behind closed doors_  
 _And she lets her hair hang down_  
 _And she makes me glad that I'm a man_  
 _Oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors_  
 _Behind closed doors…_  
  
Milsap Ronnie - _Behind Closed Doors_


End file.
